


Одомашнивание животных как признак цивилизации

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Disciples (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Science Experiments
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Учёный может завестись в любом народе и в любую эпоху. И в его голову может прийти самая неожиданная идея...<br/>Смерть персонажа, как всегда в Невендааре, не окончательная!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одомашнивание животных как признак цивилизации

**Author's Note:**

> В игре есть гигантские (на самом деле гигантские, ненамного меньше драконов) пауки, которые ведут себя необычайно разумно. Например, они могут устроить на вашего персонажа настоящую загонную охоту.

Чёрт грузно ступал по болоту, раздражённо отгоняя хвостом назойливую мошкару. Хвост у него уже был достаточно длинным — близилось превращение в демона. Болото недоверчиво хлюпало под ногами чёрта, словно не понимало, что он тут делает и почему до сих пор жив.

Сам чёрт считал, что если делать всё по науке, то ничего с ним не случится. Ведь если б с теми, кто эту науку придумал, что-то случалось, они бы и не написали ничего — просто не успели бы. А умную книжку о том, как правильно ходить по болоту, чёрт прочитал целых два раза. Там говорилось, что надо тыкать перед собой палкой, проверяя путь, поэтому чёрт ещё вчера выломал небольшое деревце, как раз себе по росту, ободрал с него ветви и целый день тыкал им перед собой, прежде чем сделать шаг. Потом ему это очень надоело, и он попытался найти более простой способ. Способ оказался невероятно прост: идти себе, да и всё. Никакая трясина, как выяснилось, не могла засосать чёрта. Застревая в болоте, он просто с усилием выдёргивал ногу — и шёл дальше.

Казалось бы, радоваться надо, но чёрт грустил из-за этого. И здесь демоны оказались не такими, как остальные. Они одни во всём Невендааре не сгорают в огне, не имеют исцеляющих заклинаний, не тонут в болотах... И даже одежду большинству из них носить совершенно необязательно. Нежить носит! А на демонах она сгорает.

Умные книжки чёрт нашёл в одном из захваченных человеческих замков. Другие парни из отряда весело жгли их, глядя, как смешно скукоживаются страницы, как корёжит огонь замысловатые буквы. Чёрт надавал своим товарищам тумаков, отобрал книжки и стал разбираться, что в них написано. Вытащил из толпы пока не убитых пленных какого-то мальчишку, который показался ему грамотным — его пальцы были заляпаны чернилами, теперь чёрт знал, что проявил особенную штуковину, по-научному «наблюдательность». Мальчишка говорил, как его зовут, но чёрт не запомнил. Те, у кого нет своих имён, не запоминают чужие. Главное — мальчишка научил чёрта разбирать буквы и рассказал, что значат всякие умные слова. Потом он удрал, воспользовался случаем, но это уже было не важно. Чёрт освоил науку и теперь мог читать сам.

В одной книжке чёрт вычитал слова, которые сделали ему больно. «Одомашнивание животных, — было там написано, — есть признак цивилизации. Все народы, достигшие хоть самого низкого цивилизационного уровня, одомашнили хоть нескольких животных. История не знает исключений». Прочитав это, чёрт стал думать: а кого одомашнили демоны? Кроме бесов ничего в голову не шло, но какие ж из бесов животные? Люди ездят на лошадях и пегасах, гномы выращивают коз и на короткой ноге с волками, даже нежить на козлах разъезжает! А что демоны? Летают на своих двоих да бегают по обожжённой земле, себя не жалеючи. Как нецивилизованные прямо.

Чёрт приставал ко многим, но никто не смог толком вспомнить каких-то животных, которых бы одомашнил народ Бетрезена. Только передрались все в итоге, потому что молох обозвал прирученными животными людишек, демонолог — горгулью... 

Чёрт понимал, что он едва ли не единственный демон, стремящийся жить по науке. Ну, то есть, по всему выходило, самый умный из демонов. А это значило, что если кому-то и под силу развивать демоническую цивилизацию, так это ему. И чёрт стал думать, кого бы одомашнить. Лучше бы он всё-таки остановился на медведях, честное слово. В снегах не так противно, как в этом болоте. Ну, холодно немного. Но после ада это даже приятно.

Тихий шорох заставил чёрта вынырнуть из воспоминаний и резво отпрыгнуть в сторону. Вот он и нашёлся, красавчик. 

Из густых зарослей, где сплелись в тугой клубок зелёные и засохшие ветви, вроде бы неспешно, а на деле довольно резво выскочил огромный чёрно-красный паук. Не задумываясь ни на секунду, он плюнул в чёрта липкой паутиной, но чёрт уже привык бегать от своих будущих питомцев. Паутина грустно повисла на чахлом кустике, лишь наполовину высунувшемся из воды. Болото жалобно всхлипнуло, когда чёрт прыгнул ещё раз. Мощный удар хвостом — и паук присел на ушибленных лапах, пытаясь сообразить, удирать или снова атаковать. Тут-то чёрт его и спеленал, дурака необразованного. Сетку, сделанную из самых прочных верёвок, которые можно найти в Невендааре, он носил с собой постоянно.

— Восьмой, — пробормотал чёрт, взваливая добычу на плечо. — Хватит для начала.

Загон, построенный им для пауков, был бы достаточен для десятка тиамат. Но недрессированные твари сбивались в кучу, постоянно ссорились, шипели друг на друга — и всё же держались вместе. Чёрту это не нравилось. Ему казалось, что пауки перешёптываются и пытаются договориться, как бы избавиться от благородного статуса первых одомашненных демонами животных. В книжках было написано, что пауки безмозглы, и только это утешало чёрта. Если у тебя нет соображения, значит, ты ни с кем не способен договориться.

С этими мыслями чёрт каждый день снова и снова бесстрашно заходил в загон, пытаясь научить пауков слушаться. У него ничего не получалось... До того самого дня, когда он притащил восьмого паука.

То ли питомцы поняли, что никуда от него не денутся, то ли восьмой стал для них каким-то ещё знаком, но они стали неохотно, будто делая одолжение, слушаться. Медленно волоча лапы, так, что те цеплялись за каждый бугорок, они брели, куда чёрт велел, и даже выстроились правильным полукругом. Чёрт был очень доволен и, умилившись, погладил каждого из них, приговаривая всякие слова, которые, если постараться, можно счесть ласковыми.

Самый первый из пойманных им пауков, видимо, польщённый, благодарно положил передние лапы чёрту на плечи и заглянул ему в глаза.

...а потом наступила темнота. Мгновенно, будто на голову чёрту надели ведро.

Правда, на пауках он всё-таки поездил. Когда смог наконец растолковать своей новой богине Мортис, какая мечта не даёт ему покоя. Ведь нежити яд не страшен.

А книжки он забросил. Ерунду всякую в этих книжках пишут.


End file.
